Gespaltene Gefühle
by moonflyinganny
Summary: Ein Einsatz nimmt ein dramatisches Ende, wie werden sie mit den Folgen leben und umgehen können? Jibbs
1. Prolog

Name der Fanfiction: Gespaltene Gefühle

Autor: moonflyinganny nach einer Idee und Vorgabe von JonahThera  
Pairing: Jibbs,

Anmerkungen/Warnungen: Charaktertod  
Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an Navy CIS gehören CBS, Paramount und Bellisario Productions. Der Songtext gehört den Toten Hosen (Kapitel 10); Diese Fanfic wurde lediglich zum Spaß geschrieben und nicht um damit Geld zu verdienen. Jegliche Ähnlichkeiten zu lebenden und toten Personen sind zufällig und nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Charaktere sind Eigentum des Autors.

**Prolog**

Weißes Haus

26.06.2017

11.45 Uhr

"Nun, Herr Präsident, es gibt in dieser Behörde niemanden, der diesen Posten bekleiden könnte." "Das ist ein ernsthaftes Problem. Wir können eine so große Bundesbehörde nicht ohne Direktor arbeiten lassen. Auch nicht wenn es nur für einen kurzen Zeitraum ist. Sie müssen jemanden vorschlagen." Der amerikanische Präsident sah dem älteren Herren im dunkelgrauen Anzug eindringlich in die Augen. Seine Miene verfinsterte sich noch etwas. "Dann suchen sie jemanden von woanders!", zischte er. Sein Gegenüber, Jonas Edwards, zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. Daraufhin wandte er sich einem Schriftstück vor ihm zu. Einige wenige Minuten starrte er auf das Blatt. "Wenn man doch nur...", er sprach seinen Gedanken nicht zu Ende. Ungeduldig trommelte der Präsident mit den Fingern auf den Tisch. "Edwards, sie müssen zu einer Entscheidung kommen, heute noch!"


	2. Kapitel 1

**Kapitel 1**

NCIS HQ, MTAC, Videokonferenz

27.09.2010

15.30 Uhr

"Das ist viel zu gefährlich! Ich werde nicht das Leben meines besten Agenten aufs Spiel setzen! Es sind in den letzten zwei Tagen fünf Agenten in diesem Einsatz getötet worden!". Die Direktorin schnaubte wütend. "Der NCIS wird sich an diesem Einsatz nicht beteiligen!" "Diese Entscheidung werde ich Ihnen gar nicht lassen! Special Agent Gibbs wird in 30 Minuten abgeholt!", brüllte der SecNav und ließ die Verbindung unterbrechen, bevor Jennifer Shepard noch etwas erwidern konnte.

Sie ließ sich auf einen Sitz in der vorderen Reihe fallen und schlug die Hände vor ihr Gesicht. Eine endlos vorkommende Minute blieb sie schweigend sitzen, bis sie sich erhob und schnellen Schrittes den Videokonferenzraum verließ. Draußen wandte sie sich dem Geländer der Galerie zu und sah unten im Großraumbüro die Agents an ihren Schreibtischen sitzen. Als wenn er ihre Anwesenheit gespürt hätte, blickte Gibbs nach oben. Mit einer Kopfbewegung in Richtung ihres Büros bedeutete sie ihm, zu ihr zu kommen. Sie ging schon einmal vor und nahm hinter ihrem Schreibtisch Platz. Während Jenny auf ihn wartete, überlegte sie, wie sie ihm diesen Einsatzbefehl, was es im Prinzip ja war, beibringen sollte. Dabei bemerkte sie gar nicht wie sie sich nervös mit ihrem Stuhl hin und her bewegte. Auch registrierte sie nicht, dass Gibbs mittlerweile eingetreten war und die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte.

Als er vor ihrem Schreibtisch stand machte er sich bemerkbar. „Madame Direktor!" Sofort hörte sie auf, den Stuhl zu drehen und sah ihm direkt ins Gesicht. „Agent Gibbs, ich habe Ihnen etwas mitzuteilen!", begann sie, wandte ihren Blick aber wieder von seinem ab, denn es hatten sich kleine Tränchen in ihren Augenwinkeln gebildet. Sie wollte unter allen Umständen verhindern, dass er dies bemerkte, denn dann würde er sofort auf die private Ebene umschwenken, die sie bisher so gut geschafft hatten von der Arbeit fern zu halten. Ihr Blick glitt über das Foto auf dem Schreibtisch.

Es zeigte sie, in einem schlichten beigefarbenen Hosenanzug und schräg hinter ihr stand Leroy Jethro Gibbs in einem schwarzen Anzug mit Krawatte. Er hatte seine Arme um ihre Taille gelegt und hielt ihre Hände in seinen. Beide strahlten in die Kamera. Aufgenommen wurde das Bild am 24. August. Ja, sie waren jetzt schon einen Monat verheiratet. Sie lächelte. Bemerkt hatte scheinbar niemand etwas. Warum auch. Der Gedanke, dass sie und Gibbs zusammengehörten, existierte im HQ schon etwas länger. Aber nach unzählbaren Kuppelversuchen und dummen Sprüchen hatte niemand mitbekommen, dass sie wirklich angebandelt und ein Jahr später geheiratet hatten. Sie war glücklich.

Die Gedanken an den Einsatz hatte sie kurzfristig verdrängt. Gibbs' Räuspern holte sie in die Realität zurück. „Du hast mich doch nicht hierher geholt, um mich selig anzugrinsen?", fragte er, „ nicht dass mir das nicht gefällt, im Gegenteil.Aber es entspricht nicht unseren Vorsätzen, Ehe und Arbeit zu trennen." Er grinste auch. Doch das änderte sich schlagartig als er merkte, dass seiner Frau Tränen in die Augen getreten waren. Er ging um den Schreibtisch herum und hockte sich vor ihrem Stuhl auf den Boden. Dann sah er sie an und strich ihr eine Träne aus dem Gesicht. „Jen, was ist mit dir los?", fragte er mit ruhiger und sanfter Stimme. „Ich möchte nicht, dass du zu diesem Einsatz gehst."; schluchzte sie mit einem Mal. „Was für ein Einsatz?" Er legte seine Hände auf ihre Knie und sah sie abwartend an.

„Ich hatte vorhin eine Videokonferenz mit dem SecNav." Sie zögerte. „Du hast doch sicherlich von Brian Durley gehört?", fragte sie ihn. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber das ist doch der Typ, der angeblich gestern zwei FBI Agenten erschossen hat?" Seine Gattin schnäuzte sich einmal und schmiss das Taschentuch in den Mülleimer unter ihrem Schreibtisch. Sie nahm ein neues Papiertuch aus der Verpackung und drehte es nervös zwischen ihren Fingern. „Mittlerweile sind fünf Ermittler tot. Man kann ihm aber nichts nachweisen, man ist sich immer noch nicht sicher, ob er es war. Die, die etwas dazu sagen könnten, sind alle tot." Sie schluckte und holte einmal tief Luft. „Der SecNav verlangt, dass du die Ermittlungen weiterführst. Du wirst in…" Sie sah kurz auf die Uhr „10 Minuten abgeholt."

Sie griff nach seinen Händen. „Wenn es nach mir ginge, würdest du hier bleiben. Ich möchte dich nicht verlieren. Ich habe Angst, Jethro!", gestand sie ihm. „Fünf Agenten sind schon tot. Ich möchte nicht, dass du der nächste bist." Jethro stand auf und trat an ihren Stuhl heran. Er beugte sich zu ihr herunter. Sanft strich er mit einem Finger über ihre Wange, wo die Tränen gerade wieder eine frische Spur hinterlassen hatten. Er wusste nicht so recht, was er ihr sagen sollte. Er wollte nicht, dass sie seine Angst bemerkte und so sagte er: „ Ich werde wiederkommen, mein Engel, du weißt doch, Unkraut vergeht nicht." Letzteres klang aber eher, als versuche er sich selber Mut zu machen. Er richtete sich wieder auf und betrachtete seine Vorgesetzte mit einem traurigen Lächeln.

Diese stand langsam auf und ging zur großen Fensterfront. Ohne irgendetwas wahrzunehmen starrte sie hinaus über die Stadt hinweg. Jethro trat hinter sie und drückte ihr einen Kuss in den Nacken. Er drehte sie vorsichtig zu sich um und drückte sie fest an sich. Seine Lippen drückte er in ihre Haarpracht und streichelte ihr mit einer Hand zärtlich über den Rücken, während er sie mit der anderen immer noch fest gegen seinen Körper drückte. Sie sog seinen Duft tief in sich auf, dann löste sie sich mit einem Ruck von ihm, umarmte ihn noch einmal kurz und drückte ihm zum Abschied einen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Du musst jetzt los!", sagte sie mit trauriger Stimme. „ Ich liebe dich! Bis morgen, mein Engel!", sagte er und drückte ihre Hand noch einmal, um seinen Glauben in das „bis morgen" zu bestätigen. „Bis morgen, ich liebe dich".

Sie folgte ihm noch bis zur Treppe. Unten im Großraumbüro standen zwei Herren mit Besucherausweisen am schwarzen Jackett. Agent Gibbs trat auf die beiden Herren zu. Die Direktorin konnte nicht verstehen, was sie redeten, denn sie unterhielten sich nur leise. Nach kurzer Zeit deutete einer der Männer zum Aufzug, und ging dann auch in diese Richtung. Sein Begleiter und Jethro folgten ihm. Der silberhaarige Chefermittler wandte seinen Blick noch einmal nach oben und lächelte seiner Frau aufmunternd zu.


	3. Kapitel 2

**Kapitel 2**

NCIS HQ, Büro der Direktorin

27.09.2010,

22.30 Uhr

Jennifer Shepard versuchte sich krampfhaft auf die Akte in ihrer Hand zu konzentrieren. Sie hatte heute eigentlich viel zu wenig geschafft. So sehr sie auch versucht hatte, sich mit Arbeit zu überhäufen, hatte sie doch immer wieder an den gefährlichen Einsatz ihres Mannes gedacht. Es waren nur vier Akten gewesen, die sie gelesen und unterschrieben hatte, normalerweise hätte sie mindestens die dreifache Menge geschafft. Das schlimmste aber war, dass sie sich nicht mal an das erinnern konnte, was in den anderen Akten stand.

Auf dem Schreibtisch stand ein kleines Tablett mit einer Kaffeekanne und einer Tasse. Die Direktorin legte die Akte zur Seite und nahm die Kanne. Sie schüttelte leicht und fluchte, weil nichts mehr drin war. Mit einem Blick auf die Uhr beschloss sie, dass es sinnvoller wäre nach Hause zu fahren. Dort konnte sie sich immer noch ihr Lebenselixier brauen. Hier im Büro würde sie sowieso nichts sinnvolles mehr zustande bringen. Sie legte das Schriftstück, welches sie gerade studiert hatte wieder auf den Stapel mit den unerledigten Dingen. Dann angelte sie ihre Handtasche unter dem Schreibtisch hervor und gab dem Tablett einen Schubs in Richtung Tischmitte. Sie wühlte kurz in ihrer Handtasche und kontrollierte, ob alles Wichtige darin war. Danach nahm sie ihren Autoschlüssel und erhob sich aus ihrem Bürostuhl. Sie blickte sich noch einmal kurz um, ob sie nichts vergessen hatte und ging zur Tür.

Beim Verlassen des Raumes schaltete sie das Licht aus. Im Vorraum nahm sie ihren Mantel vom Haken und zog ihn sich langsam über. Sie ließ sich damit Zeit. Das hatte sie schon lange nicht mehr gemacht, so getrödelt. Aber sie war auch schon lange nicht mehr bis halb elf abends im Büro geblieben.

Eigentlich nicht mehr seit dem Abend vor einem Jahr, als Jethro sie nach langer Zeit wieder zum Essen ausgeführt hatte. Wehmütig wanderten ihre Gedanken zurück in den letzten Sommer.

Es war ein sehr heißer Freitag im August und sie hatte sich mal wieder in einer Videokonferenz gestritten. Wie immer war es der Direktor des FBI und es ging auch, wie so häufig um die Zuständigkeit bei einem Fall. Als diese Konferenz zu Ende war stürmte sie wutentbrannt zurück in ihr Büro. Im Vorbeigehen blaffte sie Cynthia an, sie möge ihr eine eiskalte Flasche Cola und irgendeinen anderen stark gekühlten Koffeindrink bringen. Bei der Mörderhitze wollte sie ausnahmsweise nicht freiwillig Kaffee trinken. Nachdem sie ihre Bürotür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, zog sie sich ihren Blazer aus.

Das war eins dieser Dinge die sie hasste, man war immer bis oben hin zugeknöpft, ungeachtet dessen, ob die Klimaanlage funktionierte oder nicht. Sie hatte es sich gerade in ihrem Stuhl bequem gemacht, als die Tür aufgerissen wurde und der Teamleiter Jethro Gibbs hineingestürmt kam. Jenny fragte sich, was ihn denn so auf die Palme gebracht haben könnte, denn sie rechnete damit, dass er anfangen würde sie anzuschnauzen. Aber die Zornesfalten legten sich schnell, als er sie dort so entspannt sitzen sah. Er sammelte sich einen Moment und dann fragte er sie, ob sie nicht abends mit ihm ausgehen wollte, er müsste etwas mit ihr besprechen. Sie wusste zwar nicht, was sie von der Sache halten sollte, sagte aber zu.

An diesem Abend hatte er ihr seine Liebe gestanden. Jenny schreckte aus ihren Gedanken hoch. Sie stand immer noch im Vorzimmer und hatte ihren Mantel erst zur Hälfte angezogen. Sie beeilte sich fertig zu werden und rannte schon fast zum Aufzug.

Sie fuhr zu Jethros Haus, wo sie beide seit ihrer Hochzeit vor einem Monat lebten. Sie begab sich auf direktem Weg ins Schlafzimmer. Die Klamotten, die sie am Körper trug, schmiss sie einfach in einer Ecke des Raumes auf den Hocker und nahm sich eine Boxershorts und ein T-Shirt ihres Mannes aus dem Schrank und zog es sich an. Als sie sich auf seine Seite des Bettes fallen ließ, liefen ihr schon wieder die Tränen über die Wange. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in sein Kissen und begann hemmungslos zu schluchzen. Nachdem irgendwann ihre Tränen versiegt waren, begann sie sich ruhelos im Bett hin und her zu wälzen.

Die Zeit schien nicht zu vergehen. Nach gefühlten zwei Stunden tastete sie sich zum Schalter der Nachttischlampe und knipste diese an. Der Blick auf den kleinen Wecker auf dem Nachtschrank verriet ihr, dass gerade mal eine halbe Stunde vergangen war, seitdem sie im Bett lag. Frustriert knipste sie das Licht wieder aus und verkroch sich diesmal unter dem Kissen. Wieder wälzte sie sich herum. Irgendwann beschloss sie einfach wieder aufzustehen.

Sie ging ins Erdgeschoss, nahm sich den Staubsauger aus dem Kämmerchen und begann die Stube zu saugen. Nachts um zwei, aber das war ihr egal, Hauptsache war, dass sie nicht an Jethros Einsatz denken musste. Doch so ein Wohnzimmer ist schnell gesaugt und verzweifelt suchte Jen nun nach einer anderen Aufgabe, der sie nachgehen konnte. Ihr Weg führte sie in den Keller, zu dem Boot ihres Mannes. Er hatte wieder angefangen ein Neues zu bauen, nachdem er die „Kelly" fertig gestellt hatte. Die „Kelly" lag im Hafen vor Anker und an den wenigen freien Wochenenden segelten sie gemeinsam hinaus.

Er hatte von vorneherein nicht gewusst, wozu er die Arbeit an einem neuen Boot begann. Eigentlich tat er das nur um sich zu beschäftigen und um Jen zu beschäftigen, häufig hatten sie die Abende gemeinsam im Keller verbracht. Entweder hatte sie ihm geholfen, oder sie lag in der Mitte des Gerippes, beobachtete ihn bei seiner Arbeit oder ging ihre Akten durch. Sie liebte diese Abende. Es gab Tage, da schlief sie sogar dort ein. Sie konnte prima schlafen, während er das Holz bearbeitete, es beruhigte sie in gewisser Weise. Sie wusste, dass er in ihrer Nähe war und sie beschützte und sie liebte den Geruch des frisch gehobelten Holzes. Irgendwann in der Nacht trug er sie dann nach oben ins gemeinsame Schlafzimmer.

Doch in dieser Nacht war sie zum ersten Mal alleine in seinem Keller. Und sie wusste nicht, ob er jemals wieder diesen Keller würde betreten können, ob sie ihn jemals lebend wieder sehen würde. Sie hatte Angst. In dieser Nacht strahlten der Raum und das Boot nur eine beunruhigende Stille aus. Trotzdem schritt sie langsam die Treppe hinunter. Sie trat an das Gerippe heran und fuhr langsam und vorsichtig mir ihrem Finger die Maserung entlang. Dann ging sie zur Werkbank und nahm den Hobel in ihre zitternden Hände. Sie hatte ihm oft genug zugesehen, um zu wissen, wie sie das Holz bearbeiten musste. Wenn er schon nicht hier war um sie auf diese Art und Weise abzulenken, musste sie das eben selber tun.

Mehrere Stunden bearbeitete sie das Holz mit extremer Hingabe und sie genoss es. Irgendwann in den frühen Morgenstunden übermannte sie die Müdigkeit völlig und ihre Kräfte verließen sie nach und nach. Schon zweimal war ihr das Werkzeug aus der Hand gefallen. Schließlich gab sie dem Wunsch ihres Körpers nach. Sie ging in die Ecke des Raumes, in welcher eine große braune Truhe stand. Hier bewahrte Jethro eine kuschelige Wolldecke auf, mit der er sie zudeckte, wenn sie unter dem Gerüst, welches einmal ein Boot werden sollte, einschlief.

Sie nahm die Decke aus der Truhe und legte sich unter das Bauwerk. Kaum hatte sie die bequeme Decke über sich ausgebreitet, war sie auch schon eingeschlafen.


End file.
